This invention relates generally to pressure testing and, more particularly, to the hydrostatic testing of pipelines.
Hydrostatic testing of a pipeline may be conducted to verify the structural integrity of the pipeline and to comply with applicable federal and/or state regulations. Conventional hydrostatic testing involves filling and pressurizing the pipeline with water. Measurement instruments, such as circular chart recorders and deadweight pressure gauges, are connected to the pipeline to measure variables such as the temperature and internal pressure of the pipeline. Measurement readings, such as pressure gauge readings recorded by the test operator and readings recorded by the circular chart recorders, are typically transcribed by hand into a “test log,” a document that serves as a record of the hydrostatic test. The measurement data contained in the test log may be used to perform pressure loss/gain rate and temperature/pressure reconciliation calculations, and to plot pressure as a function of volume in order to provide an indication of pipe yield.
However, several problems may arise during the conventional hydrostatic testing of the pipeline. For example, the pipeline operator's representative at the test site typically does not have the authority to accept the test as successful and must send the measurement data and any necessary calculation results and/or plots to an individual who is offsite and has such authority, increasing the amount of time required for test acceptance or rejection and thereby increasing the cost of the test, in terms of both test overhead costs and the out-of-service status of the pipeline. Also, the above-described transcribing, calculating and plotting are typically performed by hand by test personnel, and as such are time-intensive processes that also increase the testing time and therefore the overall cost of the test.
Further, test personnel are usually required to be in close proximity to the pipeline at various locations along the pipeline in order to record measurement readings. In addition to the time and cost increases associated with stationing personnel along the pipeline, this arrangement also creates a safety hazard in that the pipeline could structurally fail at any location during the test, possibly injuring any nearby test personnel. Moreover, the above-described transcribing and data-processing operations conducted by hand by test personnel are susceptible to error in that the measurements may be incorrectly recorded and the calculations may contain mistakes.
Therefore, what is needed is a hydrostatic test system and method that overcomes the above-described problems, among others.